


Wiggle your Nose and your Toes

by Jordswriteswords



Series: Magical Beginnings [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordswriteswords/pseuds/Jordswriteswords
Summary: Taking Prompts for Adult Madi/Aden here!This one is a prompt about them having a baby of their own.Enjoy
Relationships: Aden/Madi (The 100), Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Magical Beginnings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Wiggle your Nose and your Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Prompts for Adult Madi/Aden here! 
> 
> This one is a prompt about them having a baby of their own.
> 
> Enjoy

"Okay, I just need the overnight bag and the binky and the insurance card and… and… oh god, I'm forgetting something!" Aden paced in front of the hatchback, hands full and mind whirring.

"Your wife?" Lexa supplied.

"My wife? My wife! Madi!" Aden yelled. "Madi, we have to go!" He threw everything into the trunk and raced into the house to get his pregnant wife. 

Lexa sighed, snapping her fingers to make sure everything fit perfectly into the car. She looked up and down the street, noting that no one was around, and snapped her fingers again. She turned the hatchback into an eight seater SUV.

"Oh my God, my car was stolen!" Aden yelled, his arm entwined with Madi's. "How are we going to get to the hospital now?"

Madi's brow was covered with sweat as she practiced her breathing with her grandmother. "Aden, honey, I think we're okay. I need you to calm down for Madi's sake."

Aden practiced the breathing along with them as they met up with Lexa in the driveway, much to Abby's delight.

"I turned your car into one that could actually fit someone other than yourself. You're welcome. Get your wife in the car and let's go. Clarke's waiting for us at the hospital."

"I can't believe my mom's gonna see my vag," Madi sighed.

"She literally birthed you," Lexa chirped.

Aden helped Madi up into the passenger seat and raced around to the driver side, only to be stopped by Lexa's hand on his chest. "I think it's best if I drive. You gotta chill, Aden. She needs you to be strong for you both right now," she said, holding out her hand. Aden sighed and dropped the keys into her hand, climbing into the back with his wife.

"You ready to go, Mads?" Lexa asked, looking at her daughter through the rearview.

"Get this baby out of me," she whined as another contraction hit. 

Lexa called Clarke on the Bluetooth as Aden whispered sweet nothings to his wife.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey Lex. Coast is clear."

"Perfect," Lexa answered. "Everyone hold on," she said to her passengers. She snapped her fingers and the SUV disappeared from the driveway and reappeared in the parking lot of the hospital.

"I don't know why you didn't just do this when Clarke was pregnant," Abby queried.

"Heat of the moment?" Lexa answered. "Honestly we couldn't do it with all the traffic around us. Too conspicuous."

Madi's scream brought their attention back to the present. Aden swooped his bride up in his arms and carried her until he could commandeer a wheelchair. 

"Hi, love," Clarke said, kissing her wife. "I like the car."

"I think they were due for an upgrade," she responded.

"Are you ready, Madicakes?" Clarke asked her daughter.

Madi let out a choked scream in response. Clarke rubbed her back soothingly as Madi clutched her scrubs in her palms and her eyes watered.

"Ready or not, baby is coming!" Abby responded. "Let's get her up there."

***

Lexa watched Aden pace back and forth outside of the delivery room, chewing his nails at every turn.

"She's going to be o-"

Lexa's sentence was cut off as Madi let out a curdling scream from inside the room. The pain was enough to trigger the banshees and pulled Lexa through the door and depositing her onto the hospital room floor.

Lexa snapped her fingers, stuffing her ears with earplugs. She was forever grateful that she and Anya had cast a muting spell on the room. There would be endless questions if the rest of the hospital heard the banshees.

"How are we doing?" Lexa yelled to her wife.

Clarke ignored her, full on doctor mode as she coached Madi through her contraction.

"I hope this kid doesn't have a pair of lungs on them like Madi." Jake said.

"I don't know if they'll end up with anything at all," Lexa yelled back.

"There's a thirty-six percent chance of them coming out as a witch. I ran the numbers while I was watching Aden pace back and forth. He's surprisingly soothing."

Lexa chuckled at her father-in-law. "You're going to be a great-grandfather."

"I  _ am  _ a great grandfather. Thanks for the compliment," Jake responded cheekily.

"How you doing Mads?" Lexa asked. She wiped her daughter's sweaty brow and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm pushing a lemon out of a watermelon, how do you think I'm doing?" She quipped. "This is Aden's fault! He just gets to stick his banana in my taco and walk away!"

"I really don't want to hear about any banana sticking," Lexa said. She snapped her fingers and brought the man of the hour into the room.

"Madi," he said, immediately coming to her side and kissing her temple. 

"Don't touch me," she growled. "You did this." 

Lexa laughed to herself and shot Clarke a look, to which her wife smiled at.

"Okay, Madi, one more big push, okay?" Clarke said.

Aden took hold of his wife's hand. Madi clenched her jaw and bared down, pushing as hard as she could.

"I see the head," Clarke said. "Keep going, Madi," she coached.

Madi screamed.

Aden screamed, his wife crushing his fingers.

Lexa laughed.

"Almost there!" Clarke said.

Aden decided to peek around the sheets to see if his baby was a boy or a girl. The sight of the birth made him lightheaded to the point that the world spun.

Suddenly, Aden saw bright lights.

Lexa couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud bark of laughter as she watched her son-in-law faint.

Madi laughed so hard that she ended up pushing the baby out with the laugh.

"It's a boy!" Clarke cheered.

The sound of the cries had Madi collapsing against the pillows while Jake woke Aden from his impromptu nap. "Wake up, kid, you've got a boy to take care of!"

"A boy?" Aden asked. The words registered slowly in his brain, and he shot to his feet, yelling, "a boy!" He kissed Madi sweetly and they shared a private moment of sweet nothings, their foreheads pressed together as happy tears filled the eyes of the new parents.

Clarke swaddled the baby and handed it over to the parents, the tiny baby snuggled into the flannel material.

"Hi," Madi said as she held the baby against her chest. "Happy birthday, Griffin."

"Griffin Alexander Forrest, we're all so excited to meet you," Aden added, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's head. 

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder as tears leaked from her eyes; while her mother did the same with her father.

"You did well," Lexa murmured to her wife. She watched her daughter and her son-in-law fall helplessly in love with their new addition, and Lexa's heart grew even bigger than she imagined possible.


End file.
